


De unicornio y loco, todos tenemos un poco

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry era un top consumado y feliz hasta que de manera inesperada se enteró que ir arriba era ser el <i>verdadero<i> pasivo en una relación. Draco necesitaba probar que no se estaba perdiendo lo mejor del sexo. Ambos deciden ser bottom por primera vez, el problema es que quieren  con el otro.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	De unicornio y loco, todos tenemos un poco

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito para el MiniBang de la comunidad Drarrython en Livejournal.  
>  **Team:** FANON  
>  **Beta:** Casandrahd y Jenny_Anderson team FANON.  
>  **Personajes:** DracoMalfoy. Harry Potter. Otros.  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Extensión:** 5565 palabras  
>  **Género:** Romance. Humor.  
>  **Advertencias:** No se me ocurre ninguna en este momento más allá de Hermione eligiendo el nombre para algo.  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=UNICORNIOS-1.gif)   


 

 

Sentado en medio del auditorio de la Sala de Conferencias recientemente creada en el noveno piso del edificio ministerial, Harry estaba a un paso de caer dormido. Sí, era importante para la comunidad mágica que sus dirigentes y funcionarios fueran personas capacitadas en la mayor cantidad de áreas posibles, pero de ahí a tener que pasar por este suplicio una vez cada dos meses era una tortura que ni Voldemort en un mal día. Por supuesto que le debían a los incesantes proyectos y diligencias de Hermione Granger y de Percy Weasley estas Reuniones Bimestrales para Unificar Recursos y Rendimiento Organizacionales, más conocidas como reuniones B.U.R.R.O. para mortificación de Mione, quien debería tener prohibido elegir nombres. Si lo pensaba un poco, Harry sabía que debía poner a Ron sobre aviso para cuando la pareja decidiera tener niños. Porque no era cosa de terminar siendo el padrino de alguna Rosabunda Elpidya Weasley- Granger… No señor.

 

***

 

Desde su asiento en la tercera fila a la izquierda, Draco Malfoy escuchaba y tomaba nota a _vuela pluma_ , definitivamente este nuevo concepto vertido por Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank acerca de los hábitos de apareamiento de los unicornios era algo de lo que podía pasar sin siquiera dedicarle un pensamiento. Ya era suficientemente malo que su departamento en pleno votara que debía ser él el representante en _todas_ las reuniones BURRO, rotando los demás para no levantar sospechas. Lo que para el mago rubio era _sospechoso_ de por sí, porque ¿Cómo diablos sabían los demás quién era quién en el Departamento de Misterios? Draco con suerte conocía a tres Inefables y podía señalarles como tales con absoluta certeza…

 

– En el caso de los unicornios, como en prácticamente todas las especies superiores del Mundo Mágico, el líder asume una postura pasiva en el plano sexual, como muestra de poder en todos los ámbitos de la comunidad…

 

Las risitas y carraspeos de algunas gargantas no lograron cubrir el silencio sorprendido que cubrió la sala como un manto. Draco no daba crédito a sus oídos y, por lo visto, Granger tampoco porque su mano se elevó rauda en la primera fila.

 

–¿Sí, consejera Granger? –la voz de Grubbly-Plank sonaba más resignada que molesta por la interrupción de su discurso.

 

–Profesora… ¿Nos está diciendo que el _semental_ de la tropilla de uno de los animales mágicos más puro practica la… homosexualidad…?

 

Más risitas en el fondo del salón.

 

–No, señorita Granger, en ningún momento hablé del semental…

 

–Pero usted dijo claramente, y cito _, el líder asume una postura pasiva en el plano sexual_ … –Ya no eran risillas, algunas eran carcajadas en toda regla y no tan en el fondo de la sala.

 

–Precisamente, Consejera, el _líder_ que no es lo mismo que el _semental_. El verdadero líder, el real número uno de la _tropilla_ como tan candorosamente muggle elige llamar a la comunidad de los unicornios, no es el semental sino su pareja.

 

Ahora el silencio asombrado de cada uno de los presentes era tan absoluto que si alguno respiraba fuerte resonaría en todo el recinto.

 

Esta vez fue la mano del cuñado de Granger la que se elevó, pero casi con timidez.

 

–¿Sí, señor Weasley?

–Profesora Grubbly-Plank –siempre tan formal el mago ese ¿Percibal se llamaba? Cómo saberlo con la cantidad de Weasley que había– ¿a qué se refiere cuando dice que ese fenómeno sucede en casi todas las especies superiores del Mundo Mágico?

 

La mujer elevó su de por sí prominente barbilla y le miró como a uno de sus alumnos más lentos para comprender y muy pausadamente articuló su respuesta.

 

–Pues a _eso_ , señor Weasley, que el verdadero número uno en las comunidades mágicas de orden superior es el pasivo sexual, porque es quien debe ser satisfecho por su pareja y darle claras indicaciones de cómo, cuándo y demás singularidades de cada acoplamiento.

 

El silencio que siguió a esto, fue tal que los dos magos gays más conocidos del nuevo Mundo Mágico se sintieron físicamente agredidos.

 

***

 

A Harry aún le escocía recordar la mirada conocedora que le echó Anthony Goldstein al salir de la Sala de Conferencia, luego de que la chalada de Grubbly-Plank soltara aquella bomba inesperada. El otro auror se había casado a últimas fechas con Marietta Edgecombe, pero mientras eran novios habían tenido un par de separaciones en las que invariablemente Tony terminó en la cama de Harry. Era un amante dedicado y satisfactorio, aunque más de una vez había sugerido cambiar de posiciones cosa a la que Harry siempre se negó en redondo. Nunca se había planteado siquiera ceder el control en ese ámbito de su vida, él era top y muchas gracias.

 

Claro que ese detalle implicando que el control lo tenía en realidad quien recibe, no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. O sea, él era bueno en la cama ¿Qué decía bueno? ¡Era magnifico! Y no porque fuera un ególatra, sino porque lo decían todos los que alguna vez tuvieron el placer de tenerle entre sus piernas. Harry no era el típico machote trabajador de la construcción y tampoco un afeminado, era simplemente él y resulta que _él_ era un espécimen _muy_ sexual. Nadie se hubiera imaginado que el _Niño que vivió_ fuera a gozar tanto del sexo. Pero no era sólo el acto de follarse a alguien, eran la cacería, la anticipación, el saber que el otro mago se volvía chocolate caliente entre sus manos, con sus embestidas, con cada empujón que llevaba a su compañero de cama al Cielo de lo orgasmos inolvidables.

 

Y ahora todas sus convicciones tambaleaban por los dichos de una bruja desquiciada que en vez de quedarse en casa a tejer calceta, salía a contarle al mundo sus conclusiones. Tal vez la cosa no le molestaría tanto si no fuera porque en cada maldito pasillo del Ministerio no se hablaba de otro tema. Y como no era ningún secreto que lo suyo eran los culos y no las pollas en el suyo, pues… que recibía miradas casi de conmiseración de parte de las secretarias y hasta de la señora del café en el Atrio.

 

Y todo eso sin contar el ruborizado intento de Ron para demostrarle su apoyo aunque haya sido del tipo _esta nueva información sólo demuestra que eres un dominado, como todos creíamos antes… es decir… después de… bueno tú sabes… Ginny…_. Y evidentemente sabía. Ginny fue su relación más larga y a la vez la más traumática de todas, y no, nada tenía que ver con su luego descubierta pasión por los perfectos culos masculinos…

 

Ginny era casi un varón más en la casa y sus actitudes distaban años luz de los de una bruja común y corriente, pero él se sentía cómodo con ella; hasta que a la chica se le ocurrió hacerle de madre, futura esposa y demandante novia todo en un mismo y pelirrojo paquete. Salió huyendo escaldado y acabó –literal y figuradamente– en brazos de Blaise Zabini. Nunca terminó bien de recordar esa noche, pero evidentemente fue magnífica porque ya no volvió a la zona de estrógeno, períodos, SPM y pataditas en el piso cuando algo no era del agrado de su acompañante. A lo que sí regresó un par de veces fue a la cama de esa atractiva viborita italiana.

 

***

 

–¡Por Morgana, Draco! Quita esa cara de entierro, espantas a mi siguiente polvo.

La voz de Blaise le sacó apenas de sus lúgubres pensamientos. ¿Era él un dominado o incluso un cobarde a la hora del sexo? ¡Claro que no! Tal vez no recordara las caras de todos los tíos con quienes se enrolló alguna vez, pero sí sus expresiones saciadas, el modo en que sus jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban con pedidos de _más… más fuerte, más rápido…_ más de Draco Malfoy.

 

–Eso no pasaría si yo fuera tu siguiente polvo…

 

–Theo, cariño ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me follo a mis amigos?

 

Y allí iban nuevamente. Draco sonrió conocedor y por sobre su copa vio la mirada de entendimiento que le dedicaba Queenie. Daphne era la prometida de Theo desde antes de que alguno de ellos supiera qué significaba eso, aunque eso jamás frenó a ninguno de los dos a la hora de buscar sexo fuera y, en el caso de Theodore, enamorarse de alguien más.

 

–Alguna vez deberá ser la primera y allí estaré para que no equivoques el amigo.

 

Las risas que siguieron a eso cubrieron la verdad que las palabras del mago cargaban. Queenie tomó del brazo a su renuente prometido y lo sacó a la pista de baile. La mirada soñadora de Blaise mirando a la pareja llamó la atención del rubio sentado casi frente a él.

 

–Deberías darle una oportunidad. El pobre tipo te quiere en verdad –Blaise casi ni le miró al tiempo que daba una calada al cigarro muggle que se consumía entre sus dedos casi sin ser tocado.

 

–Sabes que no puedo. Theo debe cumplirle a Queenie, aunque ninguno de los dos sea consciente de la importancia de eso para todos nosotros.

 

Draco conocía el temor de Blaise de que al ser tan pocos miembros mágicos en la población mundial, alguna vez la magia se retirara por completo de la humanidad y no importaba cuántas veces intentó hacerle ver la estupidez de ese razonamiento, el temor que había en el mago de piel oscura no disminuía.

 

–Blaise ¿Quién ha sido tu mejor polvo?

 

No pensaba preguntar así a bocajarro, pero ya qué. Si a su amigo le molestó o extrañó la pregunta no se notó en absoluto, es más parecía casi aliviado y se agarró del nuevo tópico sin considerar siquiera que podía ser como un clavo ardiente.

 

–¿Top o Bottom?

 

–Top. Ambos. Da igual.

 

Algo en el tono de Draco hizo que Blaise pensara antes de contestar.

 

–Bottom, Finnigan seguido de cerca por Marcus Flint… ese tío tiene una asp…

 

–Lo sé Blaise, me lo dijiste como cien veces y lo de Finnigan lo comprobé. –Cortó antes de escuchar nuevamente las andanzas de su antiguo compañero de Quidditch con su mejor amigo.

 

–“Ambos” es fácil de responder, sin embargo muy difícil de explicar… –La ceja levantada de Draco le invitó a continuar– es un empate entre Charlie y Ginevra Weasley.

 

Ni toda la educación Malfoy, ni la sangre Black pudieron evitar que el rubio soplara toda su bebida por la nariz. Agradeció la casi completa oscuridad de su rincón en la discoteca y el sonido de un clásico de los años 90, _Magic Works_ , que muchos en la pista coreaban con entusiasmo, esperando que nadie hubiera notado su salida de tono. Casi ahogado y pretendiendo con ganas que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que dijera su amigo a continuación.

 

–¿Y top? ¿A quién escogerías como tu top ideal?

 

–Pues honestamente sólo mejora lo presente, Potter.

 

Sí, la política de no follar con amigos surgió luego de sexto año y un corazón destrozado por el rubio que le miraba con aire indescifrable desde el otro lado de la mesa.

 

–¿Me quieres decir que _San Potter_ ha sido tu mejor polvo?

 

La risa cantarina de Blaise no terminó de agradarle. Había _algo_ relacionado con el idiota de Potter. El auror era la eterna espina clavada en su costado y por algún motivo el muy imbécil se había tirado a una de las personas más importantes para él, porque eso era Blaise, una de las pocas personas a las que Draco se permitía considerar cercanas a su corazón.

 

–Pues créeme que con su polla enterrada en mí y sus labios de vicio marcando tanto como pudiera, de _santo_ ni señales. –La sonrisita cómplice que le dedicó hizo que corrieran escalofríos por la espalda del rubio–. Es que hay esta… _cosa_ en la forma en que _Harry_ se pone a ello que es arrebatadora, si es que entiendes lo que digo –y allí estaba esa sonrisa nuevamente– es como si complacerte fuera la misión de su vida ¡Y cuán en serio se la toma! Hace que sientas que eres el puto dueño del Mundo Mágico.

 

Draco sintió cómo la sangre se desviaba hacia el sur de su cinturón y se removió en el acolchado asiento de la silla alta en la que estaba repantigado. Podía imaginar claramente la situación que Blaise describía. Conocía de memoria lo gestual que podía ser su amigo y cómo disfrutaba al ser embestido, recordaba con claridad cómo lo animaba a ir cada vez más rápido o más lento, más profundo o _justo allí_ cuando alguna estocada afortunada rozaba su próstata. Pero lo que no podía imaginar era la cara de Potter en ese momento único en que daba todo de sí y hacía de Blaise una masa de sensaciones bajo su cuerpo.

 

Así surgió la idea. Harry Potter se lo follaría con todo y gafas antes de finalizar el año.

 

***

 

–¡Ay Circe! De sólo verle bailar se me pone dura.

 

Harry, quien era de los que menos bebido estaba en el rincón de los Gry –como Neville había bautizado a la mesa donde terminaban siempre–, siguió la mirada de Seamus desoyendo la risa atontada de los demás. Draco Malfoy bailaba pegado a la espalda de un chico que no le sonaba de nada. Había que admitir que el maldito sabía moverse y, a juzgar por la expresión del mago entre sus brazos, el sólo roce de sus piernas y pelvis estaban llevando al borde del éxtasis a su compañero, aunque Harry no era ningún ingenuo y podía suponer lo que hacían las manos de Malfoy. Lo que sí vio fue el momento en que el chico se arqueaba imposiblemente hacia atrás, con una de sus manos ancladas en el cuello de Malfoy y luego se dejaba caer hacia adelante, con el juego de las luces no alcanzaba a verle las facciones, pero sin duda estaba más que satisfecho, porque Malfoy siguió sosteniéndole un poco más hasta que el muchacho se recobró lo suficiente como para marcharse juntos de la pista. Vio el gesto divertido que les dedicó Zabini y el saludo de Nott y su novia. Qué suerte la del chaval que iba a su lado.

 

–Chico listo.

 

El tono de envidia de Seamus era tan claro que Harry no pudo sino girarse para verlo de frente antes de preguntar.

 

–¿Es Malfoy tan bueno en la cama? –No pudo evitar imprimirle a su cuestionamiento cierto grado de incredulidad.

 

–En la cama, baño, cuarto oscuro… –El irlandés estaba borracho, pero su respuesta salió nítida y se clavó en los oídos del mago sentado a su lado–. Tú nombra que de seguro él se destaca en esa _superficie_.

 

Harry terminó su trago e hizo señas de ir a buscar otro. Tardó lo suyo en volver, si bien esa discoteca daba la opción de mesas que se autoabastecían, él necesitó de esos minutos para planear la mejor manera de sacarle la información a Seamus. Lo que en verdad no fue demasiado necesario, porque si había algo que al mago le gustara más que hablar de sexo era el sexo mismo y compartir con los demás la dicha de ser gay.

 

–Malfoy no es un amante cariñoso. –Harry estaba más que convencido de que su amigo no estaba ni de cerca todo lo ebrio que había creído en principio–. Es intenso, te lleva hasta dónde sólo soñaste llegar y te mantiene allí todo lo que puedas resistir. El sexo con él hace que te sientas… poderoso.

 

Y así surgió la idea. Draco Malfoy se lo follaría con todo y ropa de diseño antes de finalizar el año.

 

***

 

Potter se traía algo entre manos, Draco podía jurarlo.

 

En cinco años trabajando en el mismo edificio, compartiendo elevadores, incluso encontrándose en las mismas fiestas aburridas y dormitando en las reuniones BURRO, nunca su mirada sobre Draco fue tan invitadora y a la vez llena de los retos de antaño en los que mirarse era saltar a la yugular del otro –y no siempre figuradamente hablando–, pero lo que intrigaba más al Inefable era ese punto en que el desafío se hacía indudable invitación. No que le molestara porque eso sólo aceleraría sus planes y no tendría que preocuparse por cómo seducir a _San Potter_ si él mismo se le ponía en el camino de esa manera.

 

Pero allí había kneazle encerrado porque ¿Qué buscaría Potter con ese comportamiento? Draco decidió ser follado por el moreno, pero eso no implicaba que se dejaría atrapar como un tonto y verse expuesto al escarnio o la humillación pública. Además, sólo porque quisiera probar una vez lo que sentía ser quien recibía, no significaba que algo cambiaría ¿cierto?

 

Esta vez se encontraron frente a las chimeneas del Atrio y Potter permitió que las dos brujas que llegaron después que él pasaran delante. El encanto de su sonrisa amable hizo que ambas señoras se sonrojaran levemente y agradecieran profusamente. Lo que molestó a Draco fue la certeza de que no había un ápice de doblez en la conducta del auror, Potter seguía siendo el mismo Gryffindor de la adolescencia.

 

Harry observó toda la semana los movimientos del rubio, quien se suponía trabajaba en el quinto piso, pero a quien pocas veces se veía en su oficina del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Cuando le vio venir, caminó hacia la chimenea más cercana para hacerse el encontradizo y lo hubiera logrado si dos señoras entradas en años no escogían ese momento para adelantar al rubio y pararse justo entre ambos. No lo quedó más remedio que apelar a la caballerosidad y cederles el lugar. Malfoy lo miró no sin sospecha y en rigor de la verdad, eso no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Desde hacía casi un mes se había dedicado a dejarle en claro que estaba interesado en acercarse y, por los indicios, el rubio era favorable a la idea. Con una inclinación de cabeza y apenas esbozando una sonrisa lo saludó. La respuesta de Malfoy fue un reflejo de su movimiento y Harry se sintió en aguas desconocidas. Él siempre era quien tomaba la posta a la hora de seducir a alguien, incluso cuando se dejaba seducir por algún chico, siempre estaba al control de la situación y esto de esperar a que el otro hiciera su movida le ponía ansioso.

 

Draco celebró en silencio, Potter estaba tomando la iniciativa y eso era bueno, aunque él se sintiera fuera de su zona de confort. Jamás dejó que nadie tomara control de las situaciones de cama y para qué mentirse, era extraño hacerlo ahora. Sin embargo, sin importar lo que dijera Blaise, la técnica para ligar de Potter era bastante burda, casi como si esperara que él dé el siguiente paso. ¡Un momento! ¿Potter esperaba que Draco se hiciera cargo de la situación? Eso no tenía ningún sentido si aceptaba que el moreno era el súper top que decían todos.

 

–Malfoy ¿Tienes planes para el viernes? –Preguntó justo cuando la primera de las señoras delante suyo entró a la chimenea.

 

–Depende de muchas cosas, Potter –Okay se vieron peores intentos de flirteo, el que ninguno de ellos fuera capaz de recordar alguno no lo hacía menos cierto.

 

–Es que tengo entradas para la Sinfónica Mágica de Praga y pues… no sé de nadie que quisiera ir conmigo. Ya sabes, los muchachos preferirían salir a comer con sus abuelas que acompañarme.

 

–No sé si sentirme insultado o no. –Con un gesto de la mano frenó cualquier respuesta que el auror planeara–. Por esta vez, lo consideraré como otra estupidez tuya y no como un intento de ofensa. Pero de todas maneras lamento informarte que estaré en esa presentación acompañando a mi madre y a mi tía.

 

Y era verdad, estaba tan interesado en la _situación Potter_ que ni siquiera hubiera recordado el compromiso con Narcissa y Andrómeda de no mencionarlo el mago que le miraba con esos ojos verdes apenas velados por las gafas. Sí, él podía aceptar que Potter era un tío guapo, pero si había algo que le perdía del auror eran esa sonrisa abierta y el brillo de sus ojos y no, no se estaba volviendo un blandito, sólo había madurado y aceptaba cuando algo o alguien le gustaba ¡Y gracias a Merlín, Potter le gustaba! No quería ni imaginar entregar el… bueno ir abajo con alguien que le resultara repulsivo, sin importar que tanto talento para follar tuviera. La desilusión brilló un instante en los ojos que contemplaba casi embelesado, devolviéndole al aquí y ahora.

 

–Ya veo… –Potter tomó los polvos flu y estaba a punto de partir cuando Draco soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente para salvar su plan de perder la… bueno eso no, que tampoco era ninguna doncella victoriana.

 

–Supongo que puede resultar un poco sorpresivo, pero tal vez puedas reunirte con nosotros en el palco de la familia –la mirada de incrédulo interés del moreno, le hizo agregar–, a menos que te resulte muy chocante compartir un par de horas con mi madre y su hermana.

 

Harry trataba de entender cómo se suponía que lograría que Malfoy se lo follara si el maldito iba acompañado por Andrómeda y Narcissa. Pero como _al unicornio regalado no se le mira el cuerno_ , aceptó la oportunidad de pasar algún tiempo con el rubio.

 

*****

 

–Sí, Cissy, como te digo –la voz bien modulada de su tía le llegó desde el sillón donde ambas damas tomaban el té.

 

–Es extraño, pero ya sabes cómo son estos jóvenes de hoy en día. Seguramente Harry ya te contará si hay alguien especial en su vida.

 

Allí la cosa comenzó a interesarle y cerró su libro para acercarse al rincón junto a los ventanales donde las hermanas Black disfrutaban del último sol de la tarde invernal. Ambas le dedicaron sendas sonrisas y una elfina se apresuró a servirle el té, mientras ellas reanudaban sus especulaciones sobre la vida romántica de Potter. Casi al pasar Draco les comentó que tal vez el auror se les uniera en el teatro.

 

Media hora después Draco estaba a un paso de cometer matricidio **_doble_**.

 

Ambas señoras desde que recibieron la noticia de que estarían acompañados por _otro joven y guapo mago_ no dejaron pasar oportunidad para hacerle saber a Draco de su beneplácito. Si las ilusas imaginaran que lo único que le movía era la necesidad de saber si en verdad se estaba perdiendo algo importante en su experiencia sexual, probablemente colapsarían. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso jamás sucedería, ambas eran demasiado Black y Slytherin como para jugar la carta de la dama escandalizada por las conductas de alcoba de nadie.

 

*****

 

Ambos jóvenes estaban nerviosos. Sentados detrás de las damas en el fastuoso palco de la familia Malfoy, apenas si atinaban a mirar hacia el escenario. Para sorpresa de Draco, su tía llegó acompañada de Potter a la casa y desde allí partieron juntos hasta el _Wizarding Opera House_. Según su madre ambas lo hablaron y decidieron que ya que había la oportunidad de compartir con _el querido mago_ la velada, por qué esperar hasta más tarde cuando bien podían iniciarla todos juntos.

 

El caso es que Draco por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía cómo encarar la seducción de otro hombre. Y el tarado de Potter no ayudaba en nada, con las miraditas desconcertadas que le echaba cada pocos segundos. Cuando por fin las luces se apagaron y observaron cómo la sinfónica se materializaba en una plataforma transparente varios metros por sobre el escenario, el rubio decidió relajarse y disfrutar. ¡Vaya si lo hizo!

 

Harry, harto de esperar alguna señal de que Malfoy se decidía a pasar a la acción, con todo el sigilo que había adquirido con los años, apoyó una de sus manos en el muslo firme cubierto por unos finos pantalones oscuros. Sintió el respingo del rubio, pero ningún movimiento de rechazo y eso lo envalentonó, comenzó un lento sube y baja con un dedo travieso por ese muslo cálido que ahora le resultaba tan atractivo descubrir si era tan pálido como las partes de Draco que estaban a la vista. En algún punto olvidó que la idea era incitar al otro a seducirlo y se dedicó en magia y alma a dejarle claro a Draco cuánto disfrutaba de ese simple contacto entre ellos. De alguna manera logró recordar a las damas sentadas a menos de tres pies de distancia.

 

Draco sintió esa mano acercarse peligrosamente al interior de su muslo y su pene dio un tirón de interés que era imposible de ocultar. Casi no podía respirar de pura excitación y nervio, que su madre estaba allí, por todos los dioses. Agradeció haber vestido una túnica de gala de tres botones hasta el cinturón y no una cerrada; así esa mano juguetona tenía mejor acceso y el sonido del roce con la tela se minimizaba. Ahogó un gemido al sentir a Potter subir hasta casi rozar su cremallera cuando se terminó el primer movimiento de la composición y su madre se giró para sonreírles.

 

Harry jamás supo cómo logró quitar la mano de la entrepierna de un acalorado Draco Malfoy y devolverles la sonrisa a las señoras que gentilmente se voltearon a comentar alguna trivialidad del programa. Él sólo quería tomar al rubio Inefable y empotrarlo contra la primera superficie disponible y a la mierda con el plan de dejarse follar esa noche. Tal vez el rubio se dejaría y hasta le devolviera el favor.

 

Draco estaba un paso más cerca del matricidio que en la jornada anterior, por fin había empezado a encontrarle el sentido a la fama de Potter, ¡Circe, el mago sí sabía dónde tocarle y eso que era la primera vez! Suponía que podría soportar otra hora y media y luego quitarse de encima a las dos señoras. Las amaba, pero en este momento su más urgente necesidad era calmar el dolor en sus partes que de seguro tendría de seguir el ataque del moreno a su izquierda.

 

*****

 

Harry sentía que hervía lentamente de pasión contenida. Nunca le pasó perder así los papeles, quería que esta charada terminara pronto y saciar la sed que de repente le aquejaba. Acariciar a Malfoy era por lejos una experiencia erótica increíble y se sentía bastante pervertido por el lugar donde estaban y por quiénes los acompañaban. Cuando la ovación en pie de toda la sala le trajo de vuelta a Londres y al teatro agradeció a Godric por el uso de túnicas en algunos eventos de esta naturaleza y no sólo smoking… porque la tienda en sus pantalones era una no tan pequeña réplica del palacio de Buckingham…

 

Acompañó a las damas hasta el atrio y las escalinatas con Narcissa de su brazo y comiéndose con la mirada a Draco al lado de Andrómeda. Ya en las chimeneas ambas señoras como en tácito acuerdo les indicaron que la noche era tan joven como ellos y que podían dejarlas tranquilos allí, que ellas estaban a un pasaje por red flu de casa. Exagerado sería decir que suspiraron o que las empujaron a las llamas, pero que quede constancia de que Draco hasta fantaseó con ello. Salieron caminando apenas rozándose y al llegar al punto de aparición permitido, el Inefable se vio envuelto en el calor del cuerpo de Potter y cuando todo dejó de moverse estaba en una recámara elegante, sin ser sobrecargada y moderna, sin llegar a ser muggle.

 

*****

 

La ráfaga de magia sin varita que los rodeó y dejó desnudos sí fue una sorpresa de la que tomaría debida noticia en otro momento y tal vez hasta recordara agradecer. Harry se dedicó a trazar patrones caprichosos en la piel de su espalda en tanto su boca hacía maravillas sobre los labios de Draco hasta conseguir colarse entre ellos y su lengua procedió a contarle al otro mago todos los placeres que ese cuerpo podía brindarle. Las manos pálidas tampoco se quedaron quietas y mientras una se enredaba sensualmente en las hebras desordenadas y oscuras de Harry, la otra atacaba sus tetillas de a una y con un ritmo enloquecedor. El vaivén de ambas caderas hacía que sus erecciones se unieran y acariciaran por momentos hasta a la fuerza y luego en el más leve de los roces.

 

Harry le fue empujando hasta que ambos terminaron subidos al lecho y Draco, luego de mirar como nunca de tan cerca esos ojos que le tenían prendado, con un ligero beso tomó las gafas de Potter y las dejó en la mesita de noche rogando a Morgana porque no se cayeran. Harry seguía su camino de exploración en la piel blanca e inusitadamente cálida de su amante. Sus labios y manos abarcando tanto territorio como pudieran y marcando con tantas ganas que ni él mismo se reconocía. Draco se retorcía de placer y con un brazo cubrió su rostro mientras su otra mano se aferraba al cobertor primero y a la cabellera de Harry a continuación. El moreno sólo sopló sobre su glande y se bajó hasta su apretada entrada y no era un cliché, nada diferente a un dedo de Draco se había aventurado por esa zona de su anatomía. Sin embrago, que Harry besara reverente justo a un lado y luego al otro le puso en movimiento y se giró hasta quedar con la cara enterrada en los almohadones y el culo para lo que el auror quisiera hacer con él.

 

Harry sentía que nunca antes estuvo tan excitado y a la vez renuente de satisfacer su necesidad de entrar en alguien. Draco hacía unos sonidos que le ponían a mil y por primera notó que no habían intercambiado palabra alguna en más de media hora, enfrascados en el anhelo compartido de alcanzar todo el placer que parecía incrementarse por momentos. Sintió más que vio el movimiento desesperado de Draco para convocar su varita y supo que era el momento para _ese_ hechizo. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba ayudó al rubio a ponerse sobre sus rodillas y manos antes de empujar un par de veces hasta sentirse recibido por ese canal caliente y húmedo que casi se lo lleva en los primeros segundos. Sintió la tensión en su amante, vio cómo la cabeza de Draco caía hacia adelante y se quedó muy quieto sólo acariciando la espalda pálida y sudorosa del hombre entre sus piernas.

 

Creyó que esto sería un trámite. No obstante dolía como el infierno. En realidad no era dolor, era más como un ardor que se concentraba en su ano e irradiaba en puntadas hacia el resto de su cuerpo, no se rindió y tentativamente se movió hacia atrás, mientras las manos de Harry calmaban la tensión de sus hombros y baja espalda. El moreno dejó que él marcara el tempo de estos primeros instantes y como buen top que era, supo el esfuerzo que eso suponía para su amante. Pronto ambos estaban involucrados en ese roce caliente y suave de sus caderas. Cuando Harry le sintió relajarse le susurró algo al oído, doblado sobre él.

 

–Ahora déjame a mí.

 

Fue la última frase lógica que dijo por mucho rato. Sentirse enterrado hasta los testículos en Draco, sentirle apretar a su alrededor y quejarse, pero volviendo a repetir cada movimiento era un pedacito del Paraíso que sabía sería follar con este Draco completamente entregado al placer. El rubio sin necesidad de muchas palabras le hacía saber con claridad qué hacer o repetir, qué cosas dejar de lado. Se sorprendió cuando Draco se arqueó y quedando de rodillas ante él, ancló sus manos en el cuello moreno y giró el rostro en clara búsqueda de un beso. Harry intentó besarle, pero era difícil concentrarse en el beso cuando su miembro estaba en el borde del abismo. Empujó al Inefable con toda la suavidad que pudo y lo volteó hasta quedar acostado de espaldas, tomó las piernas de su amante a la altura de las rodillas y volvió a enterrarse en ese placer líquido que era todo suyo. No sabía de dónde venía ese pensamiento, mas tampoco intentó reprimirlo. Draco se acariciaba erráticamente mientras Harry le hacía sentir que era posible explotar de pura pasión. Sabía que lo lamentaría más tarde, pero en esa cama y en ese instante en que su próstata fue acariciada, nada importaba.

 

El calor se hizo insoportable. Los jadeos y gemidos eran acompañados por sus respiraciones agitadas o por pequeños gritos contenidos. Hasta que todo fue demasiado y Harry se corrió hasta lo impensable. Cayó hacia delante y tomó el pene de Draco entre sus manos para masturbarlo hasta la liberación, casi inconscientemente tomó la cabeza en su boca y succionó con fuerza el preseminal golpeó sus papilas gustativas instantes antes que Draco colapsara y se dejara ir.

 

*****

 

Desmadejados y atravesados en la cama se miraron sonriendo.

 

–Debo enviarle una canasta de reconocimiento a Grubbly-Plank…

 

–Que sean dos, otra para Granger y sus reuniones BURRO. Esta noche demostramos que juntos somos el líder y verdadero semental de la comunidad mágica.

 

La risa de Harry se hubiera escuchado desde lejos, si los hechizos silenciadores de su alcoba no fueran tan buenos. Eso sin contar con que no rió mucho más porque Draco se encargó de voltearlo en el lecho y empezar su propio recorrido por cada rincón del cuerpo bajo él.

 

FIN

 

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=fanon.jpg)   



End file.
